A Different Kind Of Love
by SoapStar4Life
Summary: A new teacher is hired at Cackles, and with her she brings a painful past, a promising present, but an unforeseen future. R&R A/N: 1st Chapter revised a little.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Different Kind of Love

Rating: M

Paring: Hardbrom/OC

Summary: A new teacher is hired at Cackles, and with her she brings a painful past, a promising present, but an unforeseen future.

Author's Note: Hey thanks for reading this, its only my second story. I'm hoping if this character is liked that I'll be able to branch off with some cute little fluff one-shots, so tell me what you think : )

* * *

"I don't understand!"cried a very frustrated Miss. Harbroom.

All the other teachers at Cackles Academy shared the same thought, save for Miss Cackle who had just informed the ladies of a new staff member who would be joining them. She was a younger witch around 27, had graduated from Hogwarts, and recently taught in Ireland.

"We need her to accommodate the new charms lessons, I would do it myself but I simply haven't the time. Also the board has been talking and since Davina will be leaving us shortly with her retirement, we need a new chant and art teacher."

Miss Cackle addressed, Constance Hardroom was the first to reply.

"But why some one so young and inexperienced? Couldn't you have chosen someone who will last more than a week?"

"If Miss Cackle thinks that this new teacher can handle it, then who are we to pass judgement?"

"I agree Miss Drill. I think I shall write her a chant for when she arrives." With that Miss Bat twirled out of the room.

"When will she be arriving Miss Cackle?" asked Imogen inquired.

"Early tomorrow evening, and Miss Harbroom, since Miss bat will be preparing Dinner and Miss Drill is a non-witch.." turning to Imogen,

"No offense."

"None taken."

Miss cackle proceeded "I am putting you in charge of showing her around, and making sure that she feels welcome." She made sure to put extra emphasis on the "making sure she feels welcome" bit.

"Me! but.. but..OOO" With that Constance vanished into thin air.

Miss Drill placed a reassuring hand on Miss Cackles' shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

* * *

Down in the potions room, Miss Hardbroom was still reeling from this mornings' news.

_It's not like I'm intimidated of this new teacher, I just really don't like meeting new people. I mean for Gods' sake look how long it took me to tolerate and like Davina and Imogen! Just the thought of a new person coming gives me those uncomfortable chills. Well I'll just have to hope that Amelia has a good sense of character. Oh who am I kidding, I give this new teacher a week before she caves and walks, and the I'll be stuck picking up the slack. _

The sound of her second years chattering and squealing, arose Constance from her thoughts. "This is going to be a long class" She sighed as she resumed her usual authoritative demure.

* * *

As the class drew to an end, Miss Hardbroom was very thankful that there had been no major incidents that happened. She headed for the staff room to have a bite to eat before returning to the potions room to further prepare for her up coming classes. As she was leaving the staff room Miss Cackle entered " Ah Miss Hardbroom I was hoping to find you here. We are informing the students of the new teacher after their supper, so don't try and skip it to get a head start on tomorrows classes." Miss Cackle warned.

* * *

"I knew this was going to happen, I could just hear Them all planning and plotting. Those girls are going to be harder to control than ever!"

Constance muttered to herself, while returning to her potions classroom. Miss Cackle had just finished telling the girls about the new teacher. Their minds started to come up with ways of how they would get away with things, and how much fun it will be to have a "hip" young teacher on the staff. Constance could already see the havoc this was going to cause, but there wasn't much she could do about it, so she focused her energy on preparing her classes.

* * *

Just a few 100 kilometers from Cackles, a graceful object was flying through the night sky. Beautiful green eyes and long dark brown hair,her slender figure was perched upon her broom with such poise and elegance. You would think she was just a human form of the elegant cat that sat on the broom next to her. She looked up at the night stars and breathed in the cool night air. "Cackles Academy, here I come." With a small smile, she averted her eyes back to the direction in which she was flying.

* * *

R&R! please please please please! Sorry it was so short! The next one WILL BE LONGER!


	2. Chapter 2

"Today's the day, today's the day! " Davina filtered around and singing, loudly. All the girls in the castle were standing outside in the yard, gossipy whispers were hushed when Miss Hardbroom entered the courtyard. Constance made her way towards the headmistress.

"Miss Cackle, why are we out here so early, you said the girl wouldn't be here until late into the evening."

"There was a change in wind patterns, so she was able to get here quicker than expected. She sent us word from her last pit stop. And I suggest you don't call her a girl when she gets here, it's very disrespectful."

Before Constance could remark, a young witch shouted. "Look there she is!" Everyone looked up excitedly, well except for Constance who just glanced upward unfazed. The witch gently touched the earth, and slid off her broom stick leaving it hovering with her cat still perched upon it. Smiling she walked over to Amelia,

"Hello, I'm Andrea Broomshield, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Cackle."

She extended her hand and Miss Cackle shook it, responding,

"The pleasure is all mine, let me introduce my staff. This is Davina Bat, the one who will be retiring shortly," Miss Bat grab Andrea's hand and shook it excitedly up and down.

"It's so nice to know that I am leaving my brilliant students in capable hands." she released her hand, and Andrea clenched and unclenched it to get the blood flow back in it.

"This is Imogen Drill, the PE teacher."

Andrea shook Imogen's hand

"Oh wow you have a PE teacher, I tried to convince my last school to hire one, they really didn't like that idea. Said it was "nontraditional". I never understood why, physical exercise is really important for a witch to keep up her strength. Don't you agree?"

Imogen was stunned, "Of Course! It's certainly nice to have someone who is on the same page about the importance of PE. It's a pleasure to have you on staff.

The last staff member that Miss Cackle introduced was Miss Hardbroom, "Andrea Broomshield, allow e to introduce you to Miss Constance Hardbroom, head of potions and deputy headmistress of this school."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Hardbroom" Andrea extended her hand to the Deputy Headmistress, but she rejected it, simply saying

"Yes well, let's not waste time on pleasantries shall we. We really must get to classes you must keep the girls on a regular schedule and be firm with them, or they'll run a muck around this school."

Andrea withdrew her hand, she could tell that her and Constance would not get along, but she wanted to make a good impression on her Headmistress so she let the jab at her teaching abilities roll off her back.

"Well thank you for the input, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle teenage girls, Miss Hardbroom."

Before Constance had a chance to say anything further, Miss Cackle ushered Andrea away to meet her students. They were all very excited to meet her, she was unlike any witch that had ever come here. Her hair was long and flowing, she was amazingly tall, a little shorter than HB. Her style was traditional witch with a lot of flare. Her shoes, blood red and matched the paint on her nails. Her dress stopping just before her knee, and she wore a very inviting warm smile. A smile that made her eyes light up, and made you want to know her.

But the student weren't the only ones who noticed her attire, Miss Hardbroom, found her dress too short, her heels too high, her nails too red. She kept breaking the girl down in her head, criticizing everything she did, the way she carried herself. Constance wasn't going to like this girl, she could just tell. But that's what she had thought when Imogen had first came here, and now they were like friends, so maybe things would change. But she doubted it... highly doubted it.

As Miss Cackle was introducing Andrea to her students, she noticed something was missing,

"Uh Miss Broomshield,"

"Yes Miss Cackle?"

"I was just wondering, where might your luggage be?"

"Oh right, just a second" with that Andrea dug deep into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out five tiny pieces of luggage and set them on the ground."

Imogen leaned to whisper to Davina,

"I've heard about light packing, but that's ridiculous" she snickered and Davina did as well.

Andrea knelt beside her luggage and began to chant.

"Grande, Encarta, Illious, Allious, Forte."

A surge of blue lightning shot out from Andrea's fingers, and the luggage began to grow.

"Well now, luggage hover." Andrea commanded, and the luggage began to hover and move towards the castle.

"Miss Cackle would you be so kind as to direct my luggage on where to go."

Miss Cackle replied "Of course, um up three flights then it's the last door to your right."

"Thank you."

Miss Cackle nodded, then remembered that she had a pile of paper work still left in her office that she had to send out by the end of the day.

"Alright girls off to classes, um Miss Hardbroom,"

"Yes?" Constance replied.

"Would you mind canceling this periods class? I have a tremendous amount of paper work that must be sent out by the end of the day,and Miss Broomshield needs a tour of the castle. It would be of great help if I didn't have to do it myself."

"But Headmistress, I... I can't do that! I have too much planned for today. I ..." Constance started protesting.

"But Constance your such a efficient teacher, I'm sure they'll be caught up in no time at all. Please."

Constance knew she wouldn't win this one, so she just gave in.

"Fine. Let's move Miss Broomshield, we have a lot of ground to cover in very little time."

A tight lipped Constance brushed past the other teachers with a struggling Andrea rushing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

".... and this will be your room." Opening the door Constance lead Andrea through the door into her room. The luggage which had flown in here this morning was sitting neatly beside the wardrobe, Andrea looked around the room. It was quite "blah" for lack of a better word, but she would soon change that.

"It's quite dull don't you find?"

"what do you mean, I think it's perfectly acceptable for a school teacher's room."

Rolling her eyes, Andrea walked up to Constance and positioned herself face to face with the potions teacher and said,

" I didn't ask if you find it acceptable, I asked if you found it dull. "

Staring for a moment, mouth slightly a gape, Miss Hardbroom quickly recovered from the comment by informing Miss Broomshield that dinner would be at 5:00 and that she should get started on tomorrows classes.

"I must go down to my classroom, I have a lot of ground to cover because of your unexpected visit. If you'll excuse me."

In a flash she was gone.

"Oh well two can play with that spell,"

With another flash Miss Broomshield transported herself to her classroom to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

As 5:00 neared Constance put down her marking book and massaged her temples vigorously. She just couldn't focus, it was entirely unlike herself.

_Come on Constance get a grip, what the hell is the matter today.  
_

_Maybe it was the way those hips swaggered and...  
_

_No shut up mind, that is papoterus. I have zero I repeat ZERO feelings of Lust towards that girl. She's so childish and  
_

_Sexy.  
_

_I said stop!_

Constance slammed a hand down on her desk, startling herself out of the conversation. Rubbing her weary, achy muscles she realized she needed to get to dinner.

* * *

At diner Constance avoided Andrea's gaze as much as possible. She didn't like her. Andrea was pushy, badly dressed, and too "free". She didn't have any structure. She just lived. Care free.

_I can't be like that, there is too much depending on my disciplinary skills. I'm too jaded. You're just better off not thinking about Connie, it'll hurt too much. _

Letting out a sigh of slight defeat, Constance moved her food around to make it look like she was eating. She hadn't been hungry for the past few weeks, only eating enough to keep herself from collapsing. She really had no idea what had brought this on, but didn't have the energy to figure it out.

Andrea looked over and caught the melancholy look her new colleague was giving her food, also the small sigh.

_What goes on in that woman's head? She's such an ice queen whenever she knows that you're looking at her. But in moments when she doesn't notice you, she looks so... tired. Maybe that's what teaching here does to you, but the girls didn't seem that rambunctious. Then again I've only been here a day, I'll just give it time. Let's just hope I don't end up like that after a few years here. _

* * *

As dinner came to an end, the girls headed off to finish homework, study, and get ready for bed. The teachers retreated to the staff room for coffee and tea. Andrea was very excited to be spending some time getting to know each of the other teachers, since the only one she had spent any real time with had been Constance, and that didn't really give the school the most inviting first impression. To her pleasure though, all the other teachers seemed to generally be very nice. There was Miss Drill, the PE teacher, whom she had been introduced to this morning, but really hadn't spent much time getting to know. She found out that Miss Drill was a non-witch, which surprised her at first, but it didn't bug her at all. There was Miss Bat, who unfortunately would be leaving by the end of the week, she was a bit off but very well minded, like that crazy great-aunt who kind of freaked you out but you loved anyway. Miss Cackle was the same as she had been this morning, very friendly almost like a grand-mother figure. Especially because of all the sweets she had laid out for this tea and coffee. Andrea was glad that these girls had a warm figure like Miss Cackle to balance off the harshness of Miss Hardbroom, but she did understand that is was Miss Hardbroom's responsibility to keep the order of the school, whether or not she really wanted that responsibility Andrea hadn't yet decided.

* * *

"Alright class, today is your first charm lesson.."

A whole hour later, Miss Broomshield thought she might collapse. Thought the girls weren't horrendous little brats, they weren't the picture of perfection either. They talked and giggled during the instructions, and then when asked to perform some screwed up so terribly she thought that maybe she'd loose a student or two. And to boot the lesson was one of the easier ones.

_Bullocks, I am so screwed if this performance keeps up. Maybe a smidge more discipline would help. _

Then that voice she dredded popped into her head

_That's right girl, teach the little brats a lesson, make me proud. Maybe a some harsh discipline would make them pay attention. After all it sure made you_.

She saw her, that monster, in the darkness.

_No! Shut up, I'll never harm a student._

The monster started to creep closer sour smirk, long grimy harsh hands outstretched.

_Oh no of course you won't, you just wait Andrea sooner or later the pupil always exceeds her teach_er.

The monster lunged forward...

"NO!"

Andrea woke with a start, she realized she had dozed off in the staff room. Looking around she felt someone watching her, but noticed that no one was in the room.

"Thank God," Wiping her brow, she stood up from her chair and proceeded to the lunch room. Still trying to shake the feeling of being watched.

* * *

Miss Hardbroom, had just finished with her 4th year potions class. Which went delightfully well, no spills, minimal miscalculations. Surprisingly she was quite pleased with her senior students. Constance was so upbeat that she thought that some coffee would help keep her mood up, since she did have Mildred and her gang of miscreants after lunch, she may as well keep the happiness flowing just a wee bit longer. Not wanting to waste time walking, she decided to transport herself to the staff room. When she arrived she noticed Andrea sleeping quite fitfully on with her head on the desk. Constance moved to wake her but was startled by Andrea sitting up and screaming.

"NO!"

Becoming invisible was Constance's first instinct, so she went with it. Watching Andrea's eyes turn from absolute terror to almost weary exhaustion, then following her as she got up and headed out the staff room door. Becoming visible again, Constance gave a little shiver. Andrea's eyes were almost hollow when she left, so much different than the woman she had seen just the day before. Quickly abandoning the idea of coffee, Constance headed for the great hall for lunch, still quite troubled about Andrea's actions in the staff room. She'd ave to keep an eye on the woman, she wasn't what she seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

While walking towards the Great Hall, Andrea caught a glimpse of herself in one of the windows. Small but deeply colored bruises, almost in the shape of hand prints, had begun to appear on her chest and arms. Swearing under her breath, she began to head to her room.

_Shit, I need to watch this, I'll end up getting caught one of these days if I'm not careful. God even here, so many miles away from the wretched place he still has control over how I can run my own damn life. _

Flashback,

**"No please don't" , cowering in the corner of the classroom, Andrea tried to shield herself from the vicious attacks that were coming. **

**"Just shut up, and stop fussing. It will all be over soon" **

**He grab her arm and pulled Andrea roughly to his chest. Dipping his mouth so close to her ear, that she felt his sour breath as he whispered.**

**"Now be a good little witch and lie down on the ground." As he spoke he began to run his hands all over her body, unbuttoning her school shirt, and pushing up her skirt. **

**"No.. please just let me go I swear I'll never breath a word to anyone." Andrea pleaded as she fought back when he tried to push her to the ground. **

**"No one would believe you anyway you little wench, now get on the ground before I get really upset." **

**Whimpering the young Andrea lowered herself to the floor, it was cold and damp. She felt the pressure of his weight as he began to climb on top of her. She began to freak out, she felt like she could no longer breath. Andrea began thrashing about, kicking and trying to get him off.**

**"Andrea I'm warning you make one more move and you'll never be rid of me. So long as you live this will haunt you the rest of your days"**

**But Andrea didn't hear him, and continued wriggling. **

**"Ansthroplo Dipparcci Insemino Trudata." **

**"NO!" A flash of light erupted from the professors hands, the pain became unbearable. But she couldn't scream. No sound came out. The light was gone and she still could not speak, the professor began his assault on her body once more. Digging his fingers into her flesh, pushing her panties down and thrusting inside her harder and harder with each thrust, Andrea felt as though she would split in two. Finally he released, and rolled off of her, laughing and saying what a little whore she was letting him do this to her, and that everyone would blame her if she told. He got dressed and left her there in a heap on the floor.**

**She never did tell a soul. **

Two weeks after the incident, Andrea realised that the bruises he had left weren't fading or going away. People were giving her weird glances each time she would role up her sleeves, or loosen her collar to relax. She began to try her best to not show any skin whatsoever, but she son realised that this would be letting him win. So she spent all her free time in the potions lab, trying to come up with some kind of cream or drink that would make the bruises go away. But after months of trials, and no results, Andrea decided that she would simply have to create a cream that would effectively cover the bruises up in any climate. Nearly six months later she had done it, the lotion covered everything and even made her skin silky smooth, the only glitch was she needed to reapply it every 12 hours or else the effects would wear off. He never tried to rape her again after that, she dropped his class as well, no one ever asked why though. After a year she left the school going to an all girls one with an all girls staff. She had thought her problems to be over, God was she wrong.

* * *

Taking her seat at the head table, Miss Hardbroom looked around trying to spot Andrea. She couldn't find her.

That's odd she left before I did, hmm.

Turning towards her headmistress Constance questioned.

"Where is Andrea, it's not very proper of her to be skipping out on her first lunch is it?"

Miss Cackle had indeed been wondering the same thing, where was Andrea?

"Well maybe she wanted to get a head start on next periods class. Leave the woman to her own schedule Constance. By the way we will be holding a staff meeting this evening, we will be discussing our plans for the upcoming Halloween celebrations."

"Yes Miss Cackle."

Constance returned to her food, but the swish of a skirt brought her head up once more. Andrea had entered the room, bending over to whisper in Miss Cackles ear, Constance leaned in closer to hear her excuse.

"Pardon me for being late Miss Cackle, I was making some last minute adjustments to my next class. The first one didn't go as smoothly as I would have hoped."

_Shaking her head, so that's why the girl had been so distraught. She'd had a tough class. HA! This girl won't last a week if after the first day she's already having nightmares. Why did I even waste energy being concerned. She's just weak. It'll be back to normal as soon as she's had enough and leaves. God I can't believe I can't believe I let myself have that concern, she's just some weak free spirited hippie. _

_..but still that look._

_No. She's just not fit to handle these girls. That's all it was. _

Pulling herself from her own mind, Constance looked over and shook her head as she saw Miss Broomshield and Miss Batt discussing how Andrea would go about taking over the class. Excusing herself from the table Constance got up and went to prepare for her next classes.

* * *

Two classes later, Andrea walked into the staff room a little more confidently than she had last left them. Her classes had gone over much better, no major accidents everybody listened. Today was starting to look up.

Opening the door she overheard Miss Drill and Miss Bat discussing what they should do for the Halloween Celebration.

"Well we should put up a united front, so that Constance doesn't get her way this year. I mean you saw what happened last year." Miss bat expressed.

Stepping into the conversation Andrea asked,

"Why, what happened last year?"

Startled by a new voice in the room, Miss Bat swung around nearly knocking Miss Drill over. After steadying herself she began,

"Well you see.."

* * *

After the last student in her potions class had left, Constance let out a long sigh. Tonight was the night when the teachers would discuss what to do for Halloween, and even though nobody would dare point it out, last year had been a disaster. There was no way that what had happened could have been prevented, it wasn't like she had chosen Mildred to do the broom solo. As she said the year before "this is what comes with trying to be fair." Well she wasn't going to let that happen this year, this year she was picking the best of the best dammit. She had something to prove, the Grand Wizard was coming again, and she wasn't going to be out shone by anyone.

_All I need to do is keep Mildred and her gang out of sight. We need only select few for the presentation this year so they can background work or something. I have just under a month to prepare this, I'd better choose roles this week. Hmmm let's see..._

Mentally running through the list of students she could use, Miss Hardbroom failed to hear the shirking laughs coming from the staff room as she began to enter it.

"..but I mean it's not like she could have foreseen that the Wizard would end up pummeled by a young witch on a broom." Miss Drill stated.

"Yes well by the way you've told me she reacted, I'm pretty sure she wishes to God that she had." They all erupted with laughter once more. Holding their sides, tears streaming down their cheeks. It really wasn't all that funny, but Miss Bat and Miss Drill remembering the look of horror on the usually cold face of Miss Hardbroom, and Andrea imagining it, the image was just too weird.

"..and what, may I ask, do we all find so amusing?" Constance had walked in on the most un-adult like scenario she thought she'd ever saw. All three teachers were howling like hyenas grasping onto tables and chairs for balance.

Straightening up, wiping their eyes and hiding their snickers, all three teachers said in unison,

"Well nothing Miss Hardbroom."

"Miss Bat just told a really funny joke." Andrea added.

"Oh really? What was it?" sneered Constance.

"Well um you see..." Just as Andreas mind went blank on what to say, Miss Cackle arrived.

"Oh thank God" Miss Drill muttered.

"Pardon Imogen?" Miss Cackle inquired.

"Nothing Miss, shall we begin the meeting?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, well first I would like to congratulate Andrea on her first day at Cackles. Everything seemed to go well, I hope you found it enjoyable."

"Yes Miss Cackle very, very much. The girls are amazing, though sometimes rambunctious. But then again they ARE teenagers."

Miss Hardbroom snickered.

"Well very good, now let's move on to the first order of business. Um... as you all must know Halloween is nearing, and once again this year the grand Wizard will be gracing us with his presence."

Constance rolled her eyes and let out a subtle groan. She really did not enjoy that man, he was condescending, rude, and a sexist pig. But he was Grand Wizard and she had to respect him. So she bit her tongue and held back the insults that had some flooding to her head.

"Now last year we had a very beautifully done broomstick play, that had only one real minor mistake..." Miss Cackle said with some hesitation turning to look at Constance.

Miss Drill, Miss Bat, and Andrea all exchanged glances, trying to hold their smiles and laughter back. Constance gave them all a look that would've melted the skin right off of them had they been looking at her.

"Does anyone have any suggestions for this year?"

"Well I was thinking.." Miss Hardbroom began.

"Don't you think you should give someone else the chance to voice their opinions?" Miss Bat,very courageously interrupted/

"Well Davina why don't you with one of your bright ideas."

"Um.. well you see I a.."

"Exactly, but fortunatly unlike you I came prepared with exact details about what MY plan for this years..."

"I have an idea." All eyes turned to face Andrea.

"Go on Andrea" assured Miss Cackle

"Well, each year that I have gone to a halloween celebration, there has always been a traditional dance put on by a group of witches. For the past few years, where I was teaching, it has been done by me and group of local witches my age. It's always a lot of fun, and everyone seems to enjoy it. Maybe I could teach it to some girls in the school, we could hold auditions. Or since it's so close I could just take a class?"

Listening to this Constance began to think of all the ways this could go wrong, and according to her there were plenty.

_Well if that isn't the most ridiculous thing. I mean we couldn't even get the girls to do simple broom choreography. How on earth does she suppose we'll get a GROUP to be able to dance a traditional dance? It's madness. It will never happen... never, ever.._

"That sounds like a splendid idea!"

_Huh? _

The sound of Amelia agreeing with Andrea shook Constance out of her head conversation.

"Any objections"

Constance, being a little too shocked to answer stood silently.

"No? Good, now we should discuss the details of how to choose the girls that will be dancing."

* * *

After deliberating, and coming to a fair agreement, each teacher went off in their own directions to prepare for bed. Constance was the first to leave the room, quickly followed by Andrea, who noticed all through the discussion that Constance had seemed rather quiet.

Constance, didn't notice Andrea following her,

_Dammit, now how am I to prove myself to that sexist pig Helliboring. God how I despise that man, he thinks he's God's gift to the world. Oh Wizards are greater than Witches, ya well bull shit to that. _

_"_I am ten times more powerful than that man!"

"Pardon?"

Not realizing she had said it out loud Constance was shocked when she heard Andrea cry out. Stopping dead in her tracks, and whipping around to face the girl Constance marched right up to her.

"Miss Broomshield I would like to inform you that I do not enjoy being followed, nor do I enjoy being interupted."

"Oh you mean like how you interrupted Miss Bat. Your playing with double standards Miss Harbroom, and I'm calling you on it."

"Calling me on it? I will not sit here and listen to you badger me in some teenage slang. Excuse me."

Turning to walk away Constance felt a burst of air blow in her face, and just like that ANdrea was in front of her, again.

"Are you deliberatly trying to ignore me or is that kind of your thing Constance?"

"I only ignore people who will waste my precious time."

"Oh waste your time? Let me tell you something, I will never waste a persons time. I don't speak for the hell of it, and I don't speak with big long meaningless words that are just meant to make a speaker seem brighter."

"Then let me put it simply for you, I don't like you. You don't follow rules, and you've come in here and messed up the entire schedual that I have lived by for the past God knows how many years."

Andrea was becoming more flushed and angered by Constance.

_I don't like you? Seriously! What the hell did I DO? God this woman is infuriating._

_"_I messed up your schedual? Really Constance, that's your reason for giving me the cold shoulder, the ice glares. I would've expected a little more professionalism. Tell me something do you treat everyone like this or is it just me? Do you have some dying wish for everyone to believe that you're an ice queen? Because from what I've seem, everyone is scared shitless of you."

"Watch your mouth, and where do you get the gall to speak to me in that tone. You know nothing about this school or the people in it."

NOw Constance was getting more fired up, her fists were clenched, her skin flushed.

_How dare she try and tell me what people at this school think of me. She has NO right absolutely NONE!_

_"_I know more about you than you think, God your more like her than I thought. You are almost the spitting image of..."

_What was Andrea talking about, she's so infuriating._

Andrea stopped herself short, holding back what she had planned to say. And vanishing.

"Dammit! Andrea?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the night, a whole week of intense rehearsing, injuries and very high emotions. This performance needed to go off without a hitch,, or Andrea knew Constance would EVER let it go. Rub it into her face until she just gave up and left. But no she wouldn't let that happen, they had come to harsh words many times in this past week and she would not run from whatever it was they were. They would co exist. If it frigging killed them.

* * *

_One week earlier._

"Alright ladies, gather round. I have the privilege of organizing this years Halloween presentation. I chose something very traditional, yet it has a modern taste to it. It is a traditional dance."

A chorus of groans rang out,

"Dancing, you can't be serious!" Enid cried out.

"Oh I am quite serious, and you will all be in the dance, so don't even think of faking some kind of injury to escape this. Besides I promise you it won't be some dull folk dance, it will be amazing. I am bringing in some of my old friends from Scotland. We used to preform these dances for huge crowds of people on Halloween, so I know what I am talking about, and I suggest you listen to me and not role your eyes Enid."

Glaring at Enid, Andrea began to line the girls according to height.

"I think this is an excellent idea, but are you sure you should have everyone in the dance it might be too crowded, I mean you do want it to go off without a hitch don't you?"

"Yes Ethel I do want it to go off without a hitch, and since you're so concerned about it you should be the first to sit out no?"

"I..Iii uh."

"That's what I thought. Now where was I, yes Mildred, can you switch with Maude you're slightly taller. Ruby You are the tallest I think so go down to the far end, same with you Drusilla. Right not everyone.... oh darn there's something I forgot."

Closing her eyes, Andrea flung her hands out in front of her. Muttering quietly to herself, as light pink sparks flew out of her fingertips. The sparks gently landed on to her students, transforming their school uniforms into flowing gowns of creams and ivories. Their hair, was thrown up into a loose bun on the tops of their heads.

"What the..?" Stammered the Maude. Each girl began twirling around, playing with their dresses complimenting each other on how they looked. Even Ethel was excited, the gowns were gorgeous all embroidered with gold swirls, and flowers.

"But Miss, they're white. Isn't the traditional witch color black?" questioned Ruby.

"Yes black is traditional for older witches, but because you are so young white is traditional on you." Backing up, she addressed all the girls. "Alright shall we begin."

* * *

Two days later the girls were really coming along, they had almost the whole dance down granted it was still fairly rough, but they had time.

"Alright, five six seven eight and..."

Beginning their dance the girls kept time and managed to get through the first half before falling really out of time.

"Alright will begin from their today."

As this was going on, Cackles was recieving some unexpected guests. Landing on the grounds, the ladies began to walk toward the front door, it was open so they let themselves in. Placing their brooms on the broom rack, and hanging their cloaks, on of the ladies began to rub a ring on her finger, it began to glow.

"This way, ladies" She said pointing in the direction of Andrea's classroom. They began walking in that direction.

When the ladies landed in the court yard, Constance's head shot up from reading her students' paper. Call it witches intuition, call it a sixth sense, call it whatever you want, but Constance Hardbroom had this strange knack of knowing when someone who wasn't supposed to be was wondering the halls of the castle.

_It's probably just a student. Ugh I don't feel like getting up and dealing with this._

So she didn't, she just went on marking.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Andrea her ring had begun to glow slightly, she had left it on her desk, so she was unaware of who was about to appear.

'Click' Andrea whirled around when she heard the door open.

"OH MY GOD!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Miss Hardbroom, jolted straight out of her seat and into the hall way when she heard the scream. Rushing through the hallways she kept chastizing herself for being lazy, and not going when her instincts told her she should.

_God, that sounds like Andrea. Jesus I might not approve of her, but if anything happens....._

Busting through Andrea's classroom door, Constance was met with Andrea squeeling jumping up and down, and four other unidentified witches doing the same.

"What the hell are you all doing here? Orla?" Andrea questioned embracing the first witch.

"Well, let's see. 1) It's like 5 days to Halloween, and we haven't spent one apart in like, what? 5 years? and 2) We have some amazing news." Ansered the girl named Orla with a thick Irish accent.

"Well what is it.. hey wait where's Chloe?"

"That's just part of the news. Chloe got married, she's on her honey moon."

"No way! Shut up! Oh my god, she married that Sean guy didn't she."

"Yep" piped a tall blonde from behind the first girl.

"Meav, oh it's been too long." Embracing the girl.

"That it has"

"So what's the rest of the amazing news?"

"Well.."

"Máiréad? Well get a load of you!"

A pettite blonde stepped up to the front of the group, embracing her friend.

"When did you get back from... America?"

Laughing Máiréad answered,

"We'll have plenty of time for that story later, now for the real news.."

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"LISA? WHAT?"

The blondish-brunette from the back quickly waddled to the front.

"Oh My God! You're.. you're"

"Ya I know as big as a bloody house!"

"But WHEN?"

"About four and a half months ago."

"And NO body bothered to call me?" Andrea backed away from the group in mock anger.

"Well it's really not something I wanted to tell you over the phone! I wanted to see one of best friends reactions."

At this point Miss Hardbroom had, had quite enough of these girlish screams. This little escapade had put her behind in her marking, and she wasn't happy.

"Would someone mind telling me exactly why these witches felt as though they could just waltz through our school and disturb the schedule?"

Andrea whirled around shocked to see co-worker standing at the door, slightly flushed and VERY pissed off.

"Well.. uh Constance, and class I would like you to meet the Celtic Woman, sensational singers and my closes friends. Apparently they decided to surprise me with a visit and..."

Just then the bell rang signifying the end of class.

"Oh well girls you can all leave for lunch, I assume you will all practice tonight we still have some ways to go before this dance is ready. Alright?"

"Yes Miss Broomshield" They quickly grabbed their things, and as they exited the doors their normal school uniforms returned.

"Well" Andrea said turning to face her friends,

"I think we should head to the staff room so that I can introduce you properly to the rest of my co-workers, and to my boss."

Turning to lead the ladies out of the room Andrea looked Constance square in the face,

"Would you care to join us?"


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea lead her friends towards the staff room, opening the door she aloud them to enter first. Upon entering herself, she felt a cool breeze hit her in the face, and then wham there was Constance.

"Excuse me you're blocking my way." Andrea stated trying to shove past her colleague.

"I am well aware of that, but I have a pressing matter that I must take up with you." Constance stated not budging when Andrea tried strong-arming her way through.

"Don't block my way just because you have a problem with schedule changes, whatever you need to talk about can wait. Now move!"

Andrea said in an angry whisper, trying again to wrestle her way through. Grabbing Constance wrist, she tried to pull it from it's place on the door frame, but Constance was quicker grabbing Andrea's forearm and pulling her close, to whisper in her ear.

"This school has no place for mysterious, flimsy, jezebel figures like yourself. Park your issues with me at the door, or leave this school."

Shock, quickly turned to anger for Andrea, as she ripped her arm from Constance's grasp and transported herself so that she was just behind Constance facing the inside of the staff room. Turning around she grab Constance by the arms and pulled to her chest. Leaning closely into Constance, sharply whispering, she replied.

"Touch me like that again, and I will make sure that you wish you hadn't had the hands to touch me with."

"Is that a threat Andrea?" Constance rebuttled cooly.

"No. That's a promise." Andrea quickly sneered.

Entering the staff room fully Andrea was ambushed by a very excited Miss Bat.

" Andrea! Why didn't you tell us that these fine young artists were coming to visit?"

"Oh well she was unaware Miss, we sort of just popped in, I hope that was ok Amelia." Orla answered.

"Yes, yes it's no problem at all. I just wish we could have prepared something, a lot of the girls are huge fans of you lot, me included." Miss Cackle assured, looking away bashfully when admitting her admiration of the girls.

"Well thank you very much Miss Cackle, but we really don't need anything special, just spending Halloween with Andrea was what we wanted." Meav added putting an arm over Andrea and giving her a little squeeze.

'Well we're having a presentation and a big party Halloween night, you should preform something for us, oh the girls would love it." Said Miss Bat,

"Oh we'd be delighted," Lisa piped. "Right girls?"

"Yes of course, it's the least we could do for dropping in on you guys like this." Máiréad assured.

Just then Andrea had a brilliant idea.

"Meav, Orla? Do you guys remember that dance that we used to perform every Halloween?"

Looking skeptically at each other they answered hesitantly "Yes..."

"Well I've taught it to the third years and I was wondering if you would like to join the performance?" She asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"No, Andrea. Come on it's been like forever since we've trained for that broom part. Oh Andrea not the eyes." Meav wined

"Ya come on we can't win against those things dammit. " Orla added.

"Aw come on guys please, I don't want to do the broom alone. And the dance isn't the same without it." Andrea pushed on, looking to Lisa and Máiréad for support, knowing that Lisa couldn't because of the pregnancy and Máiréad because of weak ankles.

"Hey wait you two have so trained for the broom parts, you're always flying around whenever we have a break during the tour. So don't try that excuse." Lisa said busting their only plea tactic.

"Lisa!! Shhh" Meav pleaded.

"Oh come on Meav we stop denying it, we'd love to Andrea. We'll go try out that part in the court yard tonight alright." Orla said trying to keep the smile off her face, but failing.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

All the girls began to laugh, which to Constance, still standing in the doorway, sounded like a sack of cats being thrown down a flight of stairs. Graphic I know but she was really mad. Turning from the group she transported herself to her classroom, to think in solitude.

* * *

Later on that night, after Andrea, Orla and Meav had, had a rehearsal Andrea decided she needed to take a walk.

"Andrea come on." Orla shouted, as she and Meav approached the entrance of the castle.

"No go ahead guys I'm gonna just take little walk ok?"

"Ok see you tomorrow, good night Andy." Meav replied.

"Night guys."

Waiting till the girls had gone inside, she headed down a trail into the woods. Earlier today, Andrea had realized that she was out of ingredients for her cream. Since there wasn't no time during the day to fetch the plants and herbs she needed, she chose now to do so. Venturing deeper into the wood, she found nearly all she needed. Just one more and then she could head in.

_**Thunder. **_

"What the..."

Just then it began to pour, it was as if the skies had just opened up and a great gush of water poured out.

"Perfect, just fucking perfect. I have one little thing left to do, and then this happens. Gotta love the predictability of the weather, not." Andrea mumbled to herself, pulling up the hood on her cloak.

"I should just up and move to Florida, then my life would be SO much easier." Grumbling she kept going down the path towards the river, which is where her last ingredient was. While passing a large tree, Andrea tripped over a root, spilling her ingredients on to the forest ground.

"Feic ort!" Andrea shouted, kneeling to the ground t salvage what the rain hadn't covered in mud. But as she was kneeling, a huge strike of lightening hit the tree above her, knocking a branch off which hit her in the back, causing her to bash her head off a rock and fall unconscious.

* * *

Meav awoke with a start, jumping from her bed she pulled on her cloak and ran out of her room, not to her surprise the other girls were already up.

"Good you felt it too? I thought it might have just been my O.I"

"No we felt it, hopefully, she has her ring on and it won't take long to find her." Lisa said concerned. Meav hearing Lisa's voice turned toward her.

"Lisa there is no way I'm letting you out there in this weather, you could slip or catch cold. Just stay here and wait for us alright."

"But.."

"No she's right" Máiréad interjected.

"Come on guys she could be really hurt." Orla

"Alright, fine. Just go, HURRY!" Lisa yelled after them, as they ran down the stairs and out the back door.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback,_

_Running, faster, faster, faster. Heart beating, harder, harder, harder. That night it was as if the skies had opened to let a great flood fall down upon the earth. Andrea was running towards the river. Freedom and survival were her only goals, and the only things that kept her going. It had been four years since she had arrived at Miss Heckety Broomhead's school. Four long years, of hard studies and tortuous punishment, and worst Broomhead herself. She had taken Andrea on as a personal student, claiming to see some potential in her skills. But what she saw was a beautiful girl whom she could use in her climb for power. Using her students as slaves to convince higher authority to grant greater funds for the school. Andrea had been subjected to unwilling prostitution for nearly four full years. During the days she would learn, and at night she would lie in the beds of multiple administrators._

* * *

Touching her ring Meav began to follow where it's light lead, quickly following behind her were Orla and Máiréad. Going down the same path as Andrea had earlier, they were having trouble keeping balance on the slippery, muddy path. Rounding the corner, they saw the destroyed tree, under neath it they noticed a trembling, dark cloaked figure. A large gust of wind blew the hood off the figures face revealing a bloody, and pale Andrea.

"Oh my God!" Shrieked Orla, running to her friends side.

"Quick hold on to her, we'll transport closer to the castle."

In a flash all the ladies were back in the back courtyard of the castle. Rushing inside they carried Andrea into the staff room, quickly laying her down on the table. Quickly shedding of their heavy,soaking cloaks they began to examine the damages.

"Did you find her... oh my! What the hell happened?" Rushing to her friends side Lisa bent down, brushing Andrea's hair from her face and examining the gash.

"Oh lord that looks deep. Quick get me something to stop the bleeding."

Orla handed her a cloth, applying pressure Lisa then strapped it securely to her friends head.

"Lisa I'm going to find some blankets, she's practically ice."

"Alright, but be quiet." Rushing out of the room Meav began searching rooms for anything that could be used to heat Andrea.

"Here she had this with her, I think she was gathering ingredients for the cream she uses for her scars." Máiréad stated.

"I don't think she's told her staff about it yet, we should probably make and apply it in case someone comes in here."

"Alright I'll do that, you trying and stop the bleeding and keep her warm." Lisa directed the remaining women.

* * *

_She could taste her freedom, right there not more than five feet in front of her. It was not as though she had had any person to contact, her parents were dead, no family that she knew of. Just herself. Alone. Her and that wretched witch, Andrea wished that she had never met Heckety Broomhead. She just couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel and cold. "ANDREA!" A shriek came from closely behind her, the river was close, giving one last burst of energy Andrea made it to the edge of the river. Jumping in she began to swim across to the other side, but the current was too strong, struggling Andrea kept pushing on. But she was pulled under, swept away by the rapids, made even stronger by the vicious storm. Her last image before falling unconscious was that of a flash of lightening striking a tree, and it collapsing behind her. Then darkness. _

* * *

"Clang! Ting! Crash!"

"Oh shhhit." Meav whispered to herself.

_Crap if that hard ass Hardboom hears me, we're toast. _Not moving she listened for any sign of movement from upstairs. After nearly ten rooms, Meav had finally found one that held some blankets. Grabbing them and a pillow, she was in the process of turning around to make a dash for the staff room, when she collided with something tall, dark and skinny.

"Oh shit."

"Yes my dear 'oh shit' is correct, now what may I ask are you doing in our supply closet?" Yes, right in front of her stood Constance Hardbroom Ice Queen extraordinaire, and she did not look pleased.

"Um.. well you see.. I was um cold. Yes I was cold and thought that a few extra blankets would help. And I didn't want to wake anyone so I just went looking."_ Oh great lie Meav. _

Looking the woman skeptically up and down, Constance noticed mud on her feet and blood.

"Really then why, pre-tell, are you covered in mud and blood..."

_That's quite a bit of blood, ugh if one of them is injured Andrea is going to some how pin it on me. I better look into it. _

"...which one of you is hurt and where."

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"Lisa she won't stop shaking, are you almost finished? Maybe the cream gives off some sort of heat, it might help raise her temp."

"Yes it's ready,"

Rushing over Lisa held the bowl of cream in her hand, pushing Andrea's dress down, she began to apply the cream to any bruise or scar she could see. As she rubbed it in they began to disappear, blending perfectly with Andrea's skin.

"How's the gash?" Lisa asked wiping her hands on her gown.

"The bleeding has clotted somewhat but I think she'll need stitches." Máiréad replied

"God she's still cold as ice, I'll go check to see if Meav is coming." Orla voiced, making her way toward the door.

Sticking her head out of the door, she whispered loudly.

"Meav where are you we need those blankets Andrea won't stop shivering!"

"Andrea?"

Without even thinking Constance shoved Meav aside, rushing to the open staff room door to come upon a scene that scared the hell out of her. There lying on the table was Andre, she was pale, shaking, and had an enormous gash on her forehead. Turning to the girls she questioned them, her voice barley containing the high emotions running trough her body and mind.

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't know. we um.." Orla began.

"What do you mean 'you don't know' look at her, can you not make some kind of guess."

"Well we found her outside, I think she may have fallen and cracked her skull on a rock near the river bank." Meav interjected.

"Why was she out there in the first place" Constance wondered, more to herself than to the others.

"How deep it that gash on her head?" Constance questioned as she walked around the table to look more closely,

"Well, it's started to clot, but I'm thinking she's going to need stitches." Meav answered, but Constance had already tuned her out. She gently brushed the hair off Andreas' forehead looking the young woman up and down, doing her own assessment. Though she was looking for injuries, Constance found herself lingering on Andrea's physique, and her own thoughts of the woman.

_God what if she broke something, or is bleeding internally. I wish she would just wake up and open her big green eyes, she has such an intense look in them when we argue. I need to see them again I need to see the way her body reacts when we're in the heat of an argument, or just spotting each other across the... wait what the hell am I talking about. God dammit focus Constance._

And just as she shook herself from that train of thought, she noticed the cream that seemed to have been just recently smothered onto the torso and arms of Andrea.

"What is that?" She questioned pointing to the cream.

Realizing that Andrea wouldn't have wanted her fellow staff to know about her past or her injuries Lisa quickly thought of a cover lie.

"Well you see we thought that it might give her warmth, because it's this weird kind of "warm on contact" cream from America."

"Oh really. Well may I please see the bottle. "

Fidgeting a little Lisa tried to think of something else, but just as she ran out of ideas Andrea began to stir and whimper in her sleep. Forgetting all about her line of questions towards Lisa, Constance bent down and tried coaxing Andrea from her sleep.

"Andrea, it's me. You're safe, but you need to wake up now ok?" Whispering softly in Andrea's ear, Constance began to gently shake her shoulder. Then suddenly Andrea grabbed hold of Constance and shook her whilst screaming.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Constance, completely caught off guard grab onto Andrea. Regaining her focus she realized Andrea was dreaming, trying to wake her from the dream Constance began yelling back.

"Andrea, wake up you're safe! Andrea, come on!"

Orla, not being able to stand the sight of one of her best friends' in pain, shoved Constance off to the side and grabbed a hold of Andrea, holding her tightly to her chest no matter how much Andrea struggled against it, and whispering calming words to her. Finally Andrea awoke gasping and clinging to Orla, confused she looked at Orla and questioned.

"What happened, where am I?" She couldn't keep the tears down anymore, Andrea began to cry heaving sobs, burrying herself further into Orla's embrace for comfort. As this happened Constance stood in the corner watching it unfold.

Turning her eyes from Andrea, Meav realized Constance was still in the room, so she walked over to her.

"I think you should leave, we can make sure she's alright. And see she's awake now so there's no need for you to be here." Then without letting Constance argue she guided her out the door, and closed it firmly behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

As Andrea was crying into Orlas' chest, she inhaled deeply and a familiar sent hit her nose.

_Constance?_

Andrea realized that Constance must have been in the room, while she was like this.

_Dammit. This is going to be a lot of explaining, but I can't do it when the girls are around. The halloween celebration that's when. I'll just corner her, I mean all of us will be there the entire night. God this is going to be so hard. Why can't I just lie to her. Oh god who am I kidding, she needs to know. If we're ever going to be even civilized to each other, she needs to see why this happened. Who knows maybe it was the same for her. Alright Andrea pull yourself together._

Looking to Orla Andrea asked

"How much do you think she knows?"

Looking around the room with uncertainty Orla replied.

"Well she knows nothing of the scars, or why you were screaming or crying. So I imagine she just believes that you're maybe overwhelmed by something, maybe the job or the presentation coming. We didn't tell her anything, and as soon as you woke we sent her away. So she probably knows nothing for sure."

Lisa steps in front of Orla, embracing Andrea tightly,

"You need to tell her, I mean that witch did those things to you because of her. Always comparing the two of you. I know it's not her fault, but you need closure. You have to talk about. That's the whole reason you came here isn't it?"

"I know, I will talk to her. On Halloween, after the presentation, and maybe more than a few pumpkin cocktails."

Laughing a bit, all the tension from the room seemed to be released, Andrea beginning to sit up holding her head gingerly.

"Ow.. how bad is it? "

"Couple stitches, at most." Meav piped up.

"You should probably have someone look at it though, you know a Doctor from town. We can go in the morning, I'm booked for an appointment with the OB-GYN so you can see someone there. " Lisa suggested.

"Alright, I believe it's now time for bed. Andrea, I'll cover your classes tomorrow, I'm sure Amelia won't mind." Máiréad stated, as she began to help Andrea to her feet.

All five women made there way through the castle up to Andrea's room and put her to bed. Then proceeded to move to their own rooms. All exhausted and asleep before they hit the pillow.

Andrea however did not have quite a peaceful sleep as they had hoped.

* * *

_~history~_

Upon arriving at Miss Hecketty Broomhead's school for young witches, there were two things that Andrea hoped for. Kind staff, and absolutely no males. Well one out of two isn't so bad.

In the beginning, the school seemed perfectly normal. Though the girls were quieter than at her old school, nothing seemed to be out of order. She went through her days, and without the stress of having "him" around all the time Andrea began to really excel.

With this academic excellence came the attention of the Headmistress. Which in the beginning was amazing, she Hecketty was kind and understanding. One day, after nearly a month of being under the Headmistresses wing, Andrea opened up to her about what had caused her transfer. The reaction she received was not the one she was expecting.

As she finished her story, Andrea saw Hecketty's face begin to contort into one of disgust.

"You tainted little slut!" Hecketty hollered as she grab Andrea's hair flinging her to the ground. Andrea tried to scramble to her feet, but Hecketty was faster, kicking her in the ribs leaving her gasping for air.

"You were a perfect replacement! You had her hight, her hair, even her smarts! But you'll never be her! You stupid bitch you've ruined EVERYTHING!"

Kicking Andrea so hard that she flew into the closet door. Andrea couldn't understand what had happened, what had she done wrong?

"A replacement for who? MIss I don't understand. I.."

"SILENCE!" Hecketty screamed silencing her with another kick that sent her through the door of the closet. Before Andrea realized, she came face to face with a creepy shrine. Squinting to see the name Andrea let it roll off her tongue.

"Constance Hardbroom."

Just as she was about to try and see more of it, she was ripped from the ground and flung to the other side of the room. Crying out in pain, her vision began to blur she felt her blood flowing from gashes in her head and face. Finely she gave up and put her head on the ground falling unconscious.

What felt like hours later, she awoke. Hecketty was sitting in a rocking chair a mere few feet from where she lay. As she rose slightly, she felt the dry blood sticky all over her face and hands. Her movement caused Hecketty to turn and face her, swiftly making her way over to Andrea she grabbed her hair yanking her head upwards.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me closely. I own you. You are mine to use. You will not tell a soul about this. If you do this pain will be much worse, and besides who would believe a slut like you. Now go wash yourself, I'll expect you for class in the morning."

She finished her speech by shoving Andrea back down to the ground. Turning to open the door she whispered quietly, but so sinisterly that it still chills Andrea to this day.

"Leave now."


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next four years, Andrea began to learn more and more about how much Constance had meant to the Head Mistress. And also about how much she was going to pay for not measuring up to her.

For the first few months all she dealt with were daily beatings, some more intense than others. But then the school began to have financial issues, and as Hecketty began meeting with investors, and various businessmen, she noticed them always eyeing Andrea as she entered the room. Willing to do anything to keep her school afloat, and desperate to find a new way of punishing Andrea, she proposed a sort of trade with the men. Money for a night with Andrea, for them to do as they wish to her. This went over better than expected, the men were coming on a weekly bases, and paying more ad more for each night. It was excellent.

For three more years, Andrea was raped, beaten and violated in the worst of ways. Everything and anything was done to her. She was tied up, choked, bound, etc. She grew colder and harder with each passing night.

After the first year she no longer cried.

After the second all she felt was numbness.

And after the third, she had practically become stone, cruel to any person who came near her. Any friends she may have had in the beginning were long gone, unable to deal with her coldness. She gained the nick names 'Ice Queen', 'Broomhead Jr.' and 'Dragon Lady'

The night of her escape was no different then any other night when it started. After her classes she went up to her room to prepare for her regulars. Putting on the outfits they liked, curling her hair, all without a trace of emotion on her face. As she put the finishing touches on her face, she pulled back to gaze at her reflection in the large mirror.

And for the first time in a long time, Andrea felt something. A sort of cracking, and all that she had been holding in over the years came flooding out. Buckling over in tears, and silent cries of pain and loss. Andrea cried. She cried for what seemed like forever, before standing back up.

Gazing at her ruined make up, and rumpled negligée. She had a thought.

_I can't do this._

And then another

_I can not do this._

And then,

"I can't."

Bolting from the room, Andrea shoved open the door. Unbeknownst to her her first customer was on the other side, she proceeded to bump into him then in a hurry push past him. But he was faster. Grabbing hold of her wrist twisting her around to hold on tighter

"Woah where're you going baby, I've got plans for you tonight. Don't think I'm going to let you leave without getting my money's worth out of you."

The anger in Andrea began to boil up inside of her, red sparks dancing on the tips of her fingers. Finally so much anger was coursing through her veins, that it shot through her fingers pinning the man to the wall. Walking over to him Andrea spat.

"You won't be getting anything from me tonight, you fucking low life bastard."

About to walk away, she turned back and added.

"And I'm not your baby. " Giving him one finale blast from her finger tips, he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Then she ran.

As Andrea ran she was triggering alarms, unbeknownst to her. These silent alarms sent off loud alarms in the headmistresses bedroom, where she had been counting the revenue from the evening customers. Quickly she realized which witch was on the run, dashing for the door and down the staircase she raced after Andrea. Screaming out for her, as she entered the courtyard she saw a flash of dark brown hair whip around the bend and into the trail leading towards the river.

As Andrea burst into the courtyard she felt the heavy rain splash down on her, it was like all the dirt and filth from the academy was being washed away. She knew her only escape was to make it across the giant river and into the next town where she could try and stow away until she could leave the country safely. She kept running faster and faster, heart thumping with the taste of freedom, she didn't even feel the first blow until she was face down in the mud. Confused and in pain Andrea quickly whipped her head around to see Hecketty only a couple hundred yards behind her, fingers pointed to do harm. Hopping back up and running with even more determination that last time, she fled, knowing that if she was caught that would be it. There would be no more beatings, no more men, no more Andrea. She would be killed.

It was this determination that carried Andrea through the countless hits she took that night, that carried her across the river where she managed to move under a rock for safety, that saved her life. It was also her hell bent resolve to make the one person who had brought all this pain on to Andrea pay. Constance Hardbroom.

* * *

Andrea awoke very early the next morning and made her way down to the staff room. As she entered she began to make her self a cup of coffee, once done she slumped down in her chair and inhaled deeply.

Looking back on the hate that she had felt for Constance when she first arrived at Cackles and the years before, it confused her why it had been so easy to let most of it go. She no longer wanted to bring harm upon Constance, she wanted to know her, help her. What if it had been the same for her, what if it had been worse? But the moment she met eyes with the strong, powerful Constance she knew she didn't hate her. She felt sorry for her, she looked colder than Andrea had ever been, broken down. Though when they fought Andrea saw the passion the flare, so she knew all Constance needed was some one who knew what she had gone through at Hecketty's hand.

Noticing her mug was empty, she made her way towards the pot to pour another, as she made her way there a figure appeared directly in front of her. Not having enough time to stop her self Andrea collided with the figure. Both of them tumbling to the ground with a thud. Regaining focus, Andrea realized that the person, who was now under neath her, was in fact the very woman that had been taking up her morning thoughts.

"Constance? don't you ever use the door?"

Constance, who was caught completely off guard by the fact that someone had been up earlier than she, slowly began to register the feelings that were coming to her from having Andrea's body wriggling on top of her trying to get off. Face flushing, a warmth flooding between her thighs. Getting freaked out slightly she quickly pulled Andrea off and pushed herself a foot away.

"No Andrea, because no one is normally up at this time, um sorry."

_Crap did I just say sorry, ugh. Oh maybe she didn't notice. _

Looking back up at Andrea, she noticed her starring right at her, like she was a piece of meat. It was making her uncomfortable and tingly at the same time, feeling a blush creep up along her neck and her cheeks heat up, Constance had never felt so examined before. But it wasn't a bad examination, she began to like being the center of Andrea's gaze, squirming a little at the wetness soaking through her underwear. Then realizing they were still sitting on the ground she quickly sprung up to standing, brushing her dress off, and calling out for Andrea to get up.

"Andrea"

Andrea could see Constance's mouth moving but couldn't make out what was being said. Her mind was too full of things she wanted to do to her. She noticed a change in Constance when she began trying to get off her, squirming a little she felt Constance tense. Looking up she saw a flush a long her cheeks and a lust in her eyes, it shocked her at first, then once she was shoved off she began to really look at her. Taking in her squirming, which confirmed her lust, and the a blush that began to spread down her neck. Wishing Constance didn't wear such conservative clothing, needing to see more of her pale, soft looking skin. Wanting to let it out of the black constraints of Constances clothing, Andrea began to raise and walk toward her. Arms beginning to raise up to grab hold of the collar.

Reacting quickly Constance grabbed Andrea's wrists, halting it's journey towards her body. Big mistake. As soon as she felt Andrea's soft silky skin under her hands, she wanted more. Beginning to tug Andrea even further into her, Constance began to lean in towards Andrea's face. So focussed on Andrea's ruby lips, Constance didn't hear the approaching foot steps of the other staff members. It wasn't until the door swung open that she even knew they were up. Quickly she released Andrea's wrists, turning her back on the door trying to regain her composure.

"Oh Andrea, Constance. You're up early, aren't you?" Miss Cackles greeted.

Quickly reacting, trying to mask the tension in the room, so thick you could slice with a knife. Constance responded

"This is the normal time that I am awake at, I believe Andrea went for a quick jog this morning. Isn't that right Andrea?"

But Andrea just stood there with a blank stare.

_She tried to kiss me. She was definitely about to kiss me. Right? I mean she was leaning, and staring. That means she felt the same thing I did. Oh these people have such bad timing. _

"Andrea?!"

Snapping out of her refection Andrea responded.

"Huh? What? Sorry were you talking to me. Heh I must of just zoned out there. (awkward laugh)"

"Constance, was just telling us ow you went for a jog, that's why you're up so early." Miss Bat said.

"Oh right, ya I had a nice one. Very calming. Um well I better go wake my guests before the day begins. I am just so excited for the performances tonight."

Andrea quickly rushed out the door, leaving a confused staff in her wake.

"Hmm, well that was odd. Would anyone care for some hot tea? Constance? " Miss Cackles asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um no thank you, I have something I need to go do. Sorry" She stated as she rushed out the door.

"Did she just apologize?" Questioned a flabbergasted Miss Bat,

"Ya, and not only that. She used the door." Responded MIss Drill.

"Hmm, quite odd." Puzzled Amelia, but quickly turned back to pouring out the tea.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrea had always known that she wasn't attracted to men, they didn't have those alluring swaying hips, or soft sexy curves. But after what had happened to her, she never thought that she would be so turned on by the thought of someone taking her, dominating her. She couldn't get the fantasy of Constance coming into her room and pinning her to a wall, out of her head. And the fact that Constance had seen her at her most vulnerable, just made her more approachable. She had been filled in on her reaction to her being injured by Lisa all the way to the Doctors office this morning. She was shocked by what she was told.

After Lisa dragged her to the small towns only Doctor, they gathered the rest of girls and sat down in an empty classroom to discuss what had occurred the night before.

"Andrea I don't think you understand how God damn scarred we were!" Shrieked Orla. Turning to face her Andrea responded nonchalantly "Well the doctor seems to believe I'm fine. Said that head wounds bleed a lot, but are normally just superficial. So there nothing to really worry over." They all just gave her the 'you're kidding us right' look. Not being able to take it Andrea snapped " Can we just drop it! It was a flash rain, shit got slippery, and I fell. End of story."

"But what about Ms. Hardbroom, how are you going to explain.." " I said drop it!" Andrea exploded at Meave. " I will figure out what to tell her. Now, let's talk about the Halloween presentation, since it is in like 2 days." And they dropped it. As they began to discuss costumes, and hair, etc. Andrea allowed her mind to wander onto Constance. What was she doing, was she still worried about me, what would she be wearing to the Halloween party, etc. She started to wonder if Constance would wear her hair up or down. Pictured her in her tight black dress, perched upon her broom. Then sandwiched between Andrea and a tree, just out of ear shot of the Halloween festivities.

_Jesus Christ Andrea, check your hormones!_ But she just could not.

The conversation was getting to her. She needed release, she needed to take the edge off of this hunger that was gnawing at her; crawling around deep inside. Yes release was needed. As quickly as possible Andrea wrapped the conversation, stating that she needed to get some prep work done before her classes. Practically bolting from the room, Andrea rushed to the studio. This beautiful vast room with large arched windows that, at this point in the day, had sunlight streaming through them like a waterfall of gold. Throwing open the door, Andrea ran around, frantically looking for the one thing she knew she could use to release her pent up passion. "Come on, dammit! Where are you!"

Suddenly she spotted it. "Finally!" Grabbing hold of the sleek, silver object she began to fumble with its' settings. Running her finger around and around it's smooth surface, searching."Gottcha."Attaching the device to her speakers, music flooded the room. Pulsing beats flowed through her, as she changed into her shorts and tight black scoop necked shirt.

**"You're so hypnotizing."**

With that, she began her dance.

**"Could you be the devil, could you be an angel. Your touch magnetizing. Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lovers. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light. Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. take me, t-t-take me. wanna be your victim, ready for abduction."**

Constance, who had been walking down the hallway, stopped when she heard a pulsating sound. Slightly ticked thinking it must be some 1st or 2nd years trying to get away with listening to there musical technology players, she went to bust in the door and put the fear of God into them, but stopped short. Grabbing hold of the door frame she felt her knees buckle. Right in front of her was Andrea; on her knees, back arched, arms stretched above her head, chest heaving, in a tight little black outfit.

Her breathing in sync with the pulses coming from the music. Some hot, sticky, suggestive song. Gone was the pale frightened girl lying on the table last night. She was now a glowing, confident, woman.

Her mouth was dry, and she was soaked. All the heat in her body pooled between her legs and a knot developed in her abdomen. Constance was starting to see flashes of her and Andrea; up against a corridor wall, bent over the staff table, right there on the floor. "Oh god"

And she bolted, looking for the closes spot to satisfy the sweet throbbing between her thighs. Her mind too hazy to transport, she spotted the staff bathrooms. Classes were going on there was an almost impossible chance someone would walk in. Locking herself inside the stall, Constance backed up against the wall. Quickly pushing her skirt up, she began to caress her inner thighs, imagining her hands as Andrea's almost feeling the hot breath she wished were there. Using her other hand, Constance cupped and caressed her breast, tweaking the nipple until it was almost painfully taught. Moving her fingers closer to her core Constance imagined Andrea's dark haired head burrowing between her thighs, pushing her panties off to the side Constance flicked her clit. Moaning, she bit her lip to contain the sound, she was wet. Very wet. She needed release, and she needed it now. Plunging two finger into her molten core, she bucked hard. The pressure building up in her lower abdomen, little moans beginning to gain sound, closing her eyes images of a flushed and flustered Andrea appear in her mind. She couldn't stop, her breaths now coming in short pants, meeting each thrust of her fingers with an eager buck of her hips. Knowing that she was near she slammed a third finger into herself and mashing her thumb against her clit she was gone. Her head slammed back into the side of the stall biting down on her lip it so hard began to bleed.

"Andrea"

btw: this is Andrea's Dance- .com/watch?v=gh_v6Kq-YIU


End file.
